


Some Assembly Required

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Incest, Latex, commission, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Nui enjoys dressing people up in her outfits. When it's someone like her semi-demi-hemi sister, it's even better. And when they both know what will come after dressing up, well, it makes it almost impossible to beat.





	Some Assembly Required

Nui Harime stood in front of an open closet, looking over possible selections. It was all of the highest quality possible, of course, as benefitted two members of the Kiryuin family. She trailed her fingers over the outfits, smiling to herself as she thought about which one would be best for today. Satsuki had done very well lately, and needed a special reward. Making a selection, she took it out, humming to herself as she prepared it.

 

She’d just finished the preparations when the door’s buzzer sounded. Nui spun around, clapping her hands in glee. It was time to be with her older sister, at least for a bit. She couldn’t wait.

 

Nui skipped over to the door, throwing it open to reveal Satsuki. She was as unsmiling and dour as usual, and wearing a white bathrobe. It was obvious she had just come from the baths, the flush of her skin, the clean scent attached to her, and the way the robe’s fabric clung to her curves were all unmistakable clues.

 

“Oh Satsuki! I’m so glad to see you. Come in, come in!”

 

Satsuki stepped into the room as Nui pranced around her, smiling gleefully. The taller girl undid her robe and bared her body, still glistening from the bath. Nui cooed in delight as Satsuki folded her robe and put it on a chair, her iron-like face giving no hint of her feelings. Nui made up for the lack of emotion, gleefully chattering as she lightly ran her fingers over her sister’s body.

 

“Ohhh! You’re so firm,” her hands ghosting over Satsuki’s biceps, “and so _soft_!” Now pressing against her breasts. Satsuki’s tremor would have been unnoticeable to anyone not as close as Nui was. It wasn’t much, but it was enough.

 

Nui had already lubed up all the latex before Satsuki arrived, leaving it nice and shiny and slippery, ready for her sister to slide into. Now all that was left was to lube _Satsuki_ up, letting the latex flow over her nice and easily. Nui grabbed the bottle, smiling and giddy in excitement over getting to rub her hands all over Satsuki’s lovely body.

 

Nui squirted lube onto her fingers and rubbed them together. The silicone-based liquid easily spread itself over her fingers as she held them up for inspection. As she turned her attention to Satsuki, the tiny girl could see something flash in her eyes for an instant, too quickly to identify.

 

Nui squirted a puddle of lube into her palm and stepped towards Satsuki, a smile spreading across her face. Her sister was warm to the touch, even underneath the lube that was spreading across more and more of her body.

 

Nui made sure to cover every inch of Satsuki’s body, and if she paid more attention to her breasts, thighs and crotch, who could blame her? Those were especially beautiful features on a beautiful girl, and deserved more time being paid to them. Still, she didn’t neglect a single spot, going from between Satsuki’s toes, up to her hairline, making sure every bit of her ready.

 

After a final pat of Satsuki’s ass, Nui stopped to admire her handiwork. Her sister gleamed in the light, her body shiny and slippery. Nui felt the embers smoldering in her stomach flare up at the sight, but fought them down. It wasn’t time for either one of them to indulge themselves, not yet. Once Satsuki was suited up and replaced, then Nui could be burned up in an inferno of lust, but not before.

 

Clicking the cap of the lube bottle closed, Nui dropped it on a table before picking up a towel. Cleaning her hands, she made sure she was as dry as Satsuki was wet. As she cleaned herself, she let her gaze wander over the older girl. You couldn’t tell it by looking at her face, but her body showed her true feelings. Her large nipples were crinkled and jutting outward and her inner thighs gleamed with more than just the lube. Nui was oh so tempting to flick her finger against one of the nipples and see what would happen, but, just like she wasn’t allowing herself release yet, the purpose here wasn’t to make Satsuki feel good either.

 

The first step finally complete, Nui turned to the sheet where Satsuki’s costume lay. Picking up an article of clothing, she turned back around, the wide smile still on her face. It was time to make Satsuki into a perfect piece of… something starting with a p. Property. Yes, a perfect piece of property.

 

“First we start with the boots.”

 

The stiletto heels on them were very high, so high it would force the wearer to walk on tiptoes. They went up very high, ending just below Satsuki’s waist, where they would later be covered up to preserve the illusion that her outfit would be one continuous piece of latex.

 

Each boot slowly slid up Satsuki’s long legs, the white latex covering the not much darker skin. Satsuki held each leg out without a tremor, her hands resting by her sides. It wasn’t her part to dress herself, not in this room, and not with these clothes.

 

After both boots were put on her, Satsuki took a few steps, her customary frown deepening a touch as she adjusted to the extreme height of the heels. She didn’t say anything, and Nui didn’t expect her too. She rarely talked when she was in the baths or dressing rooms, and when she did, she didn’t actually _say_ anything, nothing meaningful.

 

“Suit.”

 

Next up was the main body. A cunningly concealed zipper along the back opened it up for Satsuki to slid into. It fit her body like a glove, the latex separating and presenting both her breasts. It was thick enough Nui couldn’t see her nipples, though a tender brush with a fingertip (rewarded with a slight intake of breath) proved that she could still feel them.

 

Nui fastened the boots to the bottom of the piece, the joins barely visible as she made sure they laid perfectly flat. The sleeves of the suit extended down to Satsuki’s elbows, and the latex around the shoulders was thickened. Not enough to be noticeable visually, but it would restrict how much Satsuki could move her arms, even before the outfit was completed.

 

Skipping around behind Satsuki, Nui stopped to get a good look at her from behind as well. Satsuki’s ass was prominently displayed in the latex, two round globes that were just begging for a smack or a grope. It took an effort of will, but Nui restrained herself. She was close now, very close to finishing, and then she could have as much of this body as she desired. Turning away, she picked up the next item.

 

“Skirt.”  
  
Nui held up a floor length hobble skirt, just as white and shiny as every other piece of clothing. Satsuki wouldn’t be able to walk quickly at all in it, even if she was good enough with heels in the first place. It was fixed on very easily, though Nui took twice as long to smooth out every fold and crease in it.

 

Nui circled around Satsuki, making sure the skirt was on properly. It was so tight that Nui could see the outlines of Satsuki’s legs against it, her heels poking out from the bottom as she took some steps forward on Nui’s command. Nui nodded to herself, satisfied that the skirt was working and looking perfectly. Now for the next part.

 

“Hands.”

 

Satsuki presented her arms, pressing them together and upwards, like she was praying. Nui slid the armbinder down over them, swift, sure fingers quickly lacing the cords together, trapping Satsuki’s arms in the position. Satsuki wouldn’t even be able to move her fingers in that. While the armbinder looked like mittens, the insides were glove-shaped, with the gap between each finger filled in with latex.

 

Nui fussed over the positioning, getting them just right. It wouldn’t do to have anything less than perfection. Finally, after five minutes of minute corrections, she was satisfied with how the smooth flow of the mittens led up to a point just below and in front of Satsuki’s nose.

 

Stepping back, Nui looked over what she’d done so far, and saw that it was good. The pure white latex shone in the light, all smooth curves hiding the body of her sister, while revealing her figure. Moving closer, Nui ran her hands over her sister’s body, enjoying the smooth, slick feel. When she moved her fingers in between Satsuki’s legs, the taller girl shuddered. Not a slight, barely noticeable movement like before, but a full, obvious quake. It was almost reward enough.

 

“Oh, are you enjoying this?” Nui smiled as she pressed down against her crotch, feeling the give and slippery sounds. “Is Satsuki getting wet inside her dress?” Satsuki kept her face impassive, though she couldn’t meet Nui’s gaze. “What a good girl,” Nui said, leaning up to kiss a flushed cheek.

 

She stepped back somewhat regretfully. It wasn’t playtime yet. That had to wait until the outfit was completed, and the full aspect of Nui’s craft was revealed. Satsuki already looked stunning (and needy, eyes large, cheeks flushed), but the time wasn’t ripe yet.

 

“Mask.”

 

Nui picked up the final piece of the outfit, the white, blank, faceless mask. She lifted it up, superimposing it over Satsuki’s visage. _Almost done_. She pranced around the taller girl, the fingers of one hand trailing over the shiny latex of her side. The mask dangled from her other hand, blank eyes staring at the ground, and sealed mouth forever silent. And the tightness of the jawline meant that it’s wearer (though no one else besides Satsuki had ever worn it or ever would) couldn’t talk either, or make any noise beyond a hum that would be swallowed up by the latex. It was Nui’s favorite piece of the outfit, and therefore the one that was always added last.

 

“Time for Satsuki to go away.” As she started placing the mask, she kept up her monologue. “Time for Satsuki to go away, and leave behind a pure, perfect doll.” She threaded Satsuki’s hair through the gap in the back, fashioning it into a ponytail. “A doll doesn’t have to think, or to worry, or plan or anything.” Nui fastened the attachments along the neck, securing it to the rest of the suit. “All it has to do is _be_ , do what its owner tells it to do, and stand there, waiting for its owner to come back.” She clipped the light pink leash on to the collar, giving it an experimental tug just to make sure.  
  
Nui stepped back, looking over her creation. _Perfect_. Doll stood there, towering over her, a _tabula rasa_ , waiting for her to give it purpose. She circled it, examining every beautiful curve and long stretch of latex. Nui had had many Dolls over the years, but she had outdone herself this time. She had to display it, and let other people marvel at the work she had done.

 

“All right Doll!” She cheered, clapping her hands. “It’s time to see my mother. She loves Dolls like you!” Picking up the leash, she tugged it, and started walking up to Ragyo’s office. She smiled at the _clip-clop, clip-clop_ of heels behind her as Doll followed, taking little, mincing, perfect steps. Without eyes, Doll was utterly dependent on Nui for guidance and control. Without hands, if Nui left her in a room, she could be sure that Doll would still be there when she returned (and would probably even be in the same spot and position). All in all, Doll was a masterpiece of control and submission, an exemplar of what the natural order should be. And Doll would be rewarded for her obedience and perfection over the course of the day, until Doll was finally stripped away, revealing Satsuki Kiryuin, quivering and pliable.

 

Nui had a feeling that she and Ragyo would enjoy Doll even more than usual today.

 

* * *


End file.
